


Five times Derek or Stiles tried to tell Talia and the one time Melissa and John Spelled it out

by Megchad22



Series: Accidental Time Travel [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adult encouraging underage sex, F/M, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, Miscommunication, Multi, Sex repulsed Scott, She just doens't know it, Talia is in over her head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Hale thought that she knew what she was getting into when she offered he home to her son's pack. She really really didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Derek or Stiles tried to tell Talia and the one time Melissa and John Spelled it out

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this Talia has good intentions but poor follow through. She sees the Pack as a group of scared 15 year olds' who have lost their homes not 7 19 year olds and a 24 year old who have fought, killed, and almost died for each other. WARNING: This chapter contains heteronormative rhetoric that is not addressed here. I will be posting a reaction story in the next few days. It also contains an adult encouraging underage sex.

One of the interesting differences about born wolves versus bitten was where they stood on certain privacy matters. With the senses, particularly smell and hearing, as enhanced as they are there is no chance of hiding when one is having sex. As a result, born wolves never quite grasp the same taboos that bitten wolves often have about sex. 

Talia noticed fairly quickly, but let things sit for a few days. Though she could smell the fact that Derek and Stiles had a healthy sex life, as did Jackson and Lydia, she was concerned about the foursome in her son’s pack. She could smell the scent of sex coming from Allison, Kira, and Isaac but never Scott. 

Finally, one of the few days where she and Scott were alone (no need to embarrass the poor dear) she sat the younger Alpha down for a talk.

“Scott, I know all this is new to you so I thought I would talk to you privately first.”

The crooked jaw boy looked at him a bit confused “you know that there is very little privacy in a house of ‘wolves?”

The boy continued to look confused for a moment then brightened “Like how Stiles is always having Derek check on Dad, just in case he’s been sneaking junk food.” After Claudia had transformed and then realized that she was mates with both Melissa and John both Scott and Stiles had given up any pretense and started calling all three adults mom or dad.

Talia laughed, “Sort of like that. I just wanted you to know that you have nothing to embarrassed about.”

“Embarrassed about?” Scot asked, confused.

“I know that it’s perfectly natural to want to impress a new Alpha.” She continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “and since your bitten rather than born I know you still have some human reactions toward other people knowing your sex life but there’s no need to abstain on our account.”

Scott turned a bright, panicked red. “We’re not… I mean we don’t…”

“I know you don’t Scott” she interrupted gently, “That’s part of the problem. I don’t want to see your bond suffer because of your hang ups”

Scott’s face twisted oddly and squeaked out “suffer?”

Talia smiled reassuringly at him, “Sex is essential to the health of a mate bond. Without it the bond will wither away. I’m surprised that Derek never told you.”

With his face still twisted and wide eyed Scott made an odd sort of croaking sound, “I have to go” He squawked out before tearing out of the room like his tail is on fire. 

Talia chuckled, his embarrassment was more than a little adorable. She continued about her day, sure she had done something great for the pups.

A few hours later she was distracted from her reading by the slamming of a door not far away. Stiles, looking furious and deadly, stood glaring at her. From over his shoulder she saw Derek all but growling. She started to sit up, concerned that they were fighting. 

“what the fuck did you say to Scott?” Stiles growled out at her. She jerked back in surprise at his tone. It was only when Derek glower didn’t waver that she realized it was her that he was growling at.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Scott is convinced that he is going to lose his mates, that you told him he would. What. Did. You. Say. To. Him?”

“I talked to him about how important sex is to the mate bond. You both know it is. He’s been neglecting them and I didn’t want their bond to fray.” She explained, bewildered.

At her explanation Stiles seemed to swell with anger. He was practically vibrating with rage. “Next time” he spoke with a dangerous edge to his voice, “you have a problem with any of my pack mates, come to me first.” Her wolf snarled and her eyes flashed at his order.

Then he turned away, dismissive and still so very angry. He stormed from the room. Derek didn’t even hesitate for a moment before following. She could hear them traveling through the house in slammed doors and stomping feet. In moments the she could hear them joined by others. She was able make her way to the entrance hall to see the pups crowding out. Scott was in the middle, looking drawn and panicky. Pressed against him were his mates with their other pack mates crowded in around them. She couldn’t even get a word in edgewise before they were out the door and running, humans and all. 

Derek stopped for a moment, looking back at her. “We’re not a traditional pack” he said. Then he too was gone.


End file.
